Enju's Birthday Date
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Yamabuki tells a secret behind Kazuki & Enju, on the day of Enju's birthday. All she knows is that the two ninjas somehow are alone, and Yamabuki saw everything. What is it that she found that is romantic and exciting? Rated T for mild nudity, language, and violence. Featuring guest characters Hajime Hinata & Mikan Tsumiki of "Danganronpa". HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ENJU!


In a small grassy area, in an island, a boy in light brown hair, with an ahoge, wearing a white shirt and black slacks, was standing in a podium.

"Good morning." He said, as he introduced himself, "My name is Hajime Hinata, from _Danganronpa_. Today, we're going to present you a special story from _Moé Ninja Girls_, starring Enju & Kazuki. Being that I am a fellow video game character to them, I thought I'd introduce you to the story's premise. As you know, it's spring, and May is falling to the moment of Enju Saion-Ji (no relation to Hiyoko)."

A girl with long messed-up black hair, wearing a nurse's apron and pink shirt, walked by and was in worry, "Who? Hiyoko has a sister?"

Hajime said, "NO, she's different. She's a ninja."

The girl trembled, "OH, worry! Ninjas are scary! Help! N-n-n-ninjas! N-word ahoy!"

She ran off, but Hajime grabbed her by the apron, "Mikan, calm down! She's not _that _sort of ninja! She's a very sweet character. Though, fans hated her lightning endings, which was a specialty."

Mikan nodded, "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah… Tell the audience about Enju's birthday story!"

Hajime said, "Ah, I see. You want to have the Ninja Seeking Club explain? Well, it is a long story, but I'll be happy to oblige."

He explained, as he played the story on a monitor, "Anyways, if all started around May 9th. The girls are at the Ninja Seeking Club in Mizaki School. Well, one day…"

* * *

At the Ninja Seeking Club room, a girl with blonde hair, wearing her school uniform, a black blazer with a pale blue skirt, was sitting in her chair, talking to the rest of her friends.

"Okay, everyone!" Akari smiled, "Yesterday went pretty well."

A girl in pink hair, done in pigtails and wearing an orange cardigan, replied, "Oh, yes. Enju-senpai's got the best birthday she's ever had."

A girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, wearing a black blazer and a green sweater, smirked, "That's not what I just heard."

Akari asked, "Yamabuki? What is it?"

Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, I have ways… You see, Enju is not here, right now, but… But she is obviously having a make-out session with Kazuki."

The others were shocked, as Yamabuki explained, "Well, after the party, Kazuki and Enju decided to walk together on a date, but… Hmm… Come to think of it, I didn't make out the ending. But I have a clue on what they did~!"

She grinned from ear-to-ear, as Nanao, a girl in green hair and a blue sweater, cried, "NO! The suspense is killing me! What happened that night?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, I'm not going to go into details, but… Lemme explain. What happened was…"

* * *

It all started, yesterday evening, after Enju celebrated her birthday with her friends. She was wearing a green coat and a gray and white skirt. Enju brushed her black hair with her hands and said, "Well, I have had a lot of fun. This was my best birthday ever."

She was with Kazuki, a boy in spiky brown hair. He said to her, "I know. It beats almost everyone's birthdays. But yours is memorable."

"You think so?"

She held her hands and blushed, "I, uh… Well, since we're alone now… I figured we-, ahem! Um, I-I-I figured… You want to sleepover?"

"Huh? NO!" He protested, "I mean, Enju, we're in different dorms, and we don't want to break curfew."

She sighed, "I'm sorry… That's not what I mean… I know I don't want to break curfew, either, but… Well… It'd be too late, if we did. So, I thought, maybe… We'd share a room together, just for us two?"

Kazuki blushed, "A room? You mean, like, a hotel?"

Enju smiled, "Oh, come off it, you jerk… And stop drooling. I know what you're thinking…" She sparked up and barked, "But it's NOT THAT!"

He gasped, as she huffed, "Hentai. Seriously. You think this is just-, well…" She blushed, "Uh… I don't think I want to answer that with a response…"

He said to her, "I see… But you want to have a night together with me, as we're going to sleep together, on your birthday?"

Enju said, "Yes. Only because it's with you… Kazuki…" She held his hand and added, "The thing is… I have… this request…"

He and Enju walked off, as Yamabuki was spying from far away, viewing everything that happened.

Yamabuki narrated, "I, Yamabuki Suou, watched on, and couldn't stop drooling over what these two are going to do. He thinks he's going to have it with Enju, but he knows better."

**XXXXX**

At a small hotel, during the night, Kazuki and Enju rented a room to stay, overnight. They were given the key to Room 508. Kazuki smiled, "508? Interesting."

Enju bowed and said, "Thank you, sir."

The clerk smiled and said, "Enjoy your stay. And happy birthday."

Enju giggled, as she and Kazuki leave to a room. Yamabuki snuck in, and decided to eavesdrop the conversation. She hid behind the plants, as Kazuki & Enju went into the elevator. Kazuki asked, "Huh…"

"What's the matter?"

"It feels like we're being watched, or something."

"Really? I don't see anybody." She said, as she was glaring, "But if they are, they could be our enemies… or, someone who's tagging along, like a nosey nobody."

They went in, as Yamabuki growled, "Grr… I should follow them. Room 508, right?"

She crept off, as she hid in the shadows, and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. She narrated, "Using my ninjutsu speed and camouflage, I was able to follow these two to the fifth floor, waiting for the time to see what they're going to do. These two are lovey-dovey, and the fans at _Moé Ninja Girls _would love to ship these two, always!"

Ricka boomed, over the narration, "Cease breaking 4th wall!"

Yamabuki narrated, "Sorry. Anyways, as I arrived, I was out of breath… Kazuki and Enju found their room, and they went into their room. I tried to sneak in, but to no avail."

Yamabuki snuck to Room 508, but…  
**SLAM!  
**Kazuki slammed the door onto her face. She groaned, "Ow…"

Enju asked, hearing Yamabuki, "What was that?"

Kazuki said, "I don't know. But whatever it was, should be more careful-, whoa!"

He tripped on the carpet, and landed his face onto Enju's huge breasts. They fell to the floor, and Kazuki lying on top of her. She blushed, "We're all alone… and… Why did it happen, just now?"

She sobbed, as she was flushed red in her cheeks. He moaned, "Ungh, I'm sorry… but… Why do I feel soft pillows here?"

Enju glared, "You know what!"

He groaned, as he slowly tried to get up. But Enju smiled, "Slower…" She was enjoying it, as she doesn't care, "Slowly get off of me, Kazuki… Mmngh… Slowly…"

She was moaning in arousal, as Kazuki asked, "Uh, what? What are you-?" he thought, as he was getting off of Enju, "It better not be what I think it is. I better get off, before she changes to _bodere mode_!" He added, "YES, I KNOW what bodere means! She's gone tsun to dere, in this one!"

Enju panted, "Aw… Why did you do it fast?"

He said, "You're sparking up, so I didn't want to take that chance. Anyways, we should get to know our room, before we turn in."

Enju growled, "Damn… That hentai's not as dumb as he looks…" She dissipated her sparking aura, and sighed, "No matter. I mean, we are alone here… And we get a room together. But I see that we're going to spend one night, together."

She thought, "With the one I love, one night… one magical night… and on my birthday…"

Kazuki said, "Anyways, perhaps we should turn in, and maybe cuddle?"

Enju hissed, "Don't get any ideas, hentai."

"Kidding. I mean, is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah, curious… I mean, I want to warm up with you…"

She removed her green coat and was wearing her white long-sleeved shirt. She said, "It's relaxing, but… but I believe I want to spend more time with you, as long as we have quiet…"

Kazuki said, "Yeah. _Too _quiet, perhaps. Maybe we should've stay here for an extra night."

"Can't, no. We'd have school, tomorrow. Plus, with the Dorm Mother hanging about, I don't think sneaking into the dorms is right, right now."

"How so? We're ninjas, after all."

"True, but she goes to great lengths to stop late night truants. I appreciate the method to this, but it's going too far. Why, I heard once that you got in trouble for sneaking in, after you and Tengge hung out together."

"Don't remind me. I had to clean the toilets, all night."

"Harsh. But it's rude of me to break curfew, right now… But I'd rather not risk the Dorm Mother, since she'd be this strict. God, I hate that! I'm more of a person who follows the rules, but this is too much."

"I agree. But we're still teenagers."

"True."

They stared at each other, as Kazuki asked, "So… … …You want room service?"

Enju nodded, as she blushed, "Yeah! Do they serve bento boxes, or sushi? I'll pay for it."

"No, let me. This is your birthday, after all-."

"OH, wait… We can't…" Enju sighed, "I forget… We need money for the train, since Mizaki School's far away, and if we leave now, no trains will be running."

"So, we'll starve?"

"NO! I didn't say that! God, you're too dense for a hentai!"

Kazuki sighed and smiled, "Well… To be honest, I'm curious about you… Why do you call me a hentai? Would it be better that you call me a pervert, than a hentai?"

Enju glared at him and said, "… … … … …"

"Uh…" he sobbed, "Was it something I said?"

She sighed, "I'll ignore that. Besides, the way I say it, you know what. I mean, you do this, every time, and you do accidental perverted stuff… It… It's good, but… Good to me, secretly, but not to the others-."

"WHOA! HOLD ON!" He barked, "You… You enjoyed my accidental gropings? But I thought you'd be offended by it, being that you-."

Enju shouted, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Look… … …I meant it, but… I did enjoy your company, but these _force majeure antics_, it's gotta stop!" She blushed, "And yet… Can you keep a secret? … … … I actually liked it."

He dropped his jaw, as he gasped, "WHAT?"

She blushed heavily, "N-n-n-not that I care, but I didn't want to say it, in front of the others… I usually am a good girl, but deep down, I'm usually-, ohhhh… What am I saying?"

Kazuki said, "Uh, Enju… What are you saying? Enju? Is there sort of a dark side of you? You're… more of a wholesome and bossy leader, but… You _liked _being touched?"

Enju yelled, "Wha-? NO! I mean… THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, AT ALL! I… liked having you around, the one I love, and I would love to be with the same guy that fondles with me, now and then! Heck, I sometimes-, AHEM!"

She whispered into his ear, and he blushed heavily, "No… You do that, too, like all over people?"

Enju nodded in embarrassment, as she stated, "But it's only because of you… I do that, because I love you. I want you… so badly…"

He blushed, "Enju… That's not you. You never said that, since you actually have a thing for me."

Enju blushed, and whispered, "Kazuki… Do me… Do me in the hotel room…"

"But…"

**SQUISH!  
**His hand suddenly landed on her breasts, as Enju grins in an erotic manner, "Kazuki, you hentai…"

They started to kiss and grip each other. Yamabuki was watching on, through the door, as she grinned in excitement. But as she was enjoying it, a man in a police officer's uniform grabbed her by the arm and asked, "Excuse me, Miss? We have reports that a high school student entered the hotel, without paying."

Yamabuki stated, "Oh, I'm with them. Room 508, but I had to step out for a moment."

He dragged her off, "Nice try. Come with me, kid."

Yamabuki was being dragged off, as she cried, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! WAIT! I'm with those two! Unhand me, this instant! Wait! Wait a minute, lemme explain! AGH! Kazuki! Enju! Help me!"

Yamabuki narrated, as she was kicked out of the hotel, "Well, I did watch Kazuki and Enju, however… The night guard caught me, and threw me out of the building…"

She was thrown out, as the guard called, "And stay out, you delinquent!"

She called, "Watch it, buster! I'm prolly a ninja!" She sighed, "Crap… I am missing out… Oh, well."

She walked off and said, "Not that I care, but I _know _what goes on…"

At the park, Yamabuki took off her clothes and quick changed into her pajamas. She slept in the forest, with a sleeping bag, and started to sleep for the night, in the forest. Yamabuki narrated, "Well, I got to see some juicy stuff going on about Kazuki and Enju. My job was done, so I decided to sleep in the forest. And knowing my skills as a ninja, sleeping overnight seems right, as long as no one catches me. But who would get the jump on me, like that?"

* * *

Akari blushed, as she asked, "Oh… I'll never look at Enju the same way, again…"

Lily gasped, "So… They actually did it?"

Tengge smiled, "I knew Enju's hiding her true self, like me…"

Akari said, "I… ew." She asked, "Yamabuki, what happened between Kazuki & Enju? Did they-?"

Nanao moaned, "Noooooo… Please, no… Don't tell me it's…"

Yamabuki nodded, as she said, "Yep. They had sex."

The girls gasped in shock, as Yamabuki laughed, "You don't believe me? The moment I got kicked out of the room, I saw _Nirvana_!" She grinned, "And what's more, nudity galore!"

* * *

Kazuki and Enju continued to kiss, on the bed, as Enju removed her shirt and skirt, showing her black bra and panties. Kazuki was in his white boxers, as she removed his clothes. Enju whispered, "It's my birthday, baby… Do me…"

They went under the covers, and began to have sex. Yamabuki narrated, "I can't make out what happened next, but… I saw it with my own two eyes… Kazuki lost his V-card, and so did Enju!"

* * *

Yamabuki smiled and said, "Yeah… Kazuki and Enju had such hot sex… Very enjoyable, since these two are lovey-dovey together. And I always knew that-."

The others glared at her, as Yamabuki asked, "What?"

Total silence, as they were locked into her, in cold angry stares. She then asked them, "Why are you guys looking at me like that? That's what happened!"

Lily said, "We don't believe you."

Yamabuki asked, "You don't believe me?"

Akari said, "No, we don't! Enju doesn't masturbate! She wouldn't do that! It's natural, but… Enju's better than that!"

Tengge blushed, as she looked away, "Uh, y-yeah…"

Yamabuki barked, "I can't believe my ears!"

Nanao, Ricka, & Myu yelled, "We can't believe your face!"

The others agreed, as Yamabuki sobbed, "But it's the truth! Enju and Kazuki…"

Lily sighed, "You can stop the lies."

Cy beeped, "Bookie has about 95% lies in her fabwica-chun. Enju and Onii-chan did not!"

Lily asked, "Did not what?"

Nanao said, "Have S-E-X! It's stupid! Besides, Kazuki's a perverted pig, and he's too lewd!"

"Too lewd for his blood." Ricka added.

Nanao added, "But he would _never _go that far."

Akari barked, "Yeah, Yamabuki, why go and tell us this tripe?"

Yamabuki barked, "Hey, I did not come here to tell tall tales!"

Tengge smiled, "Well, what _did _you come here for?"

Akari said, "Yamabuki, this whole thing is ridiculous!"

Myu blushed, "But the way you tell it, senpai, you make it feel like an M-rated story!"

Yamabuki roared, "You think this is ridiculous? You should look at your boobs!" She protested, "I saw what happened, and I was right! Kazuki and Enju had sex, on her birthday, in her birthday suit, to coin the phrase!"

They went silent, as Yamabuki smiled, "I rest my case. Kazuki and Enju spent the night at a hotel, have sex, share dirty secrets, and began boyfriend and girlfriend. The end~!"

A long pause, as Yamabuki smiled happily. But then she roared angrily, "AND IF THAT IS NOT THE TRUTH, I HOPE **LIGHTNING STRIKES ME!**"

**ZAP! BZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**"AAAAAAAAAABABABABABABABABABABABA!" Yamabuki was electrocuted by Enju's lightning. Enju appeared from the doorway, sparked up and angry.

"SO, IT _WAS _YOU, WASN'T IT, SUOU-SAN?" Enju roared.

Akari gasped, "ENJU! Oh, my!"

Enju asked, "What's the matter? What did Suou-san told you about? Because… I knew she would sneak into the hotel. Kazuki told me about someone following me, so I secretly called the hotel lobby about a pervert sneaking into the hotel, on the fifth floor."

Yamabuki gasped, badly charred, "URK! You knew?"

Akari blushed, "Enju… We're curious… What happened between you and Kazuki?"

Enju said, "Nothing. Just relaxed together, have a snack, and then went to bed. We had enough for train fare, so we ordered room service. After that, we took off our clothes… because it was messy from the food. That klutz of a hentai ruined my shirt! Sauce on my breast pocket!"

The others were stunned, but Tengge asked, "Wait… So, it wasn't-?"

Lily stopped her, "WHOA! Stop right there, Tengge!"

Enju said, "Eh? What are you saying? There's, uh, nothing going on between me and Kazuki… except… well… uh…" she blushed, but stammered, "D-d-don't confuse me. I m-mean…"

Nanao grinned, "How was the sex?"

Enju gasped in shock, "Sex? What are you-?"

Akari smiled, "How was it? Did you two body meld?"

Ricka stared blankly, "Curious… Enju and Kazuki, made for each other…"

Yamabuki laughed, "Dat's right, fam! I did admit that I snuck in, but I had a hunch that you did it, together."

Enju asked, as she was heavily blushing, "HUH? Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha… What are you guys-? Wait a minute!"

Nanao yelled, "Don't lie! Yamabuki told us!"

Yamabuki gasped, "EH?"

Lily asked, "And how would you know, Yamabuki? Did you stick around to see them _do it_?"

Yamabuki stammered, "Uh, I… I…"

Myu sobbed, "Enju-senpai, how could you, and on your birthday, no doubt? HAU!"

Cy smiled, "But she was fibbing. I knew Bookie would make up a stowy wike dat."

Yamabuki gulped, "Eep…"

Akari said, turning around, "Dead ninja walking."

Enju glared at Yamabuki and said, "Yamabuki Suou-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Yamabuki cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! RUN AWAY!"

She dashed off, but Lily and Tengge restrained her, by the arms. Lily barked, "Face your punishment, Suou!"

Yamabuki cried, "Lemme go! WAIT!"

Tengge barked, "How could you lie to us like that? You make up such a lewd story, even if it's not true!"

Yamabuki pleaded, "But… That's how it-!"

Enju barked, as she sparked up her lightning, "Suou-san, prepare yourself! I don't like your mischievous actions! You've caused trouble, for the last time!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "Wait, NO! STOP!"

Enju roared, "**LIGHTNING!**"

**BZZZZZT!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yamabuki was zapped again, as she pleaded, "ENJU, I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Nanao sighed, "Reap what you've sewn, Yamabuki."

Ricka huffed, "Disgraceful."

Myu nodded, "I wish I could react… but I'm not sure how I'd put it. I was right. Yamabuki-senpai is a pervert."

All the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club could do is look away, not wanting to save Yamabuki. Enju kept firing lightning bolts, as she roared, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I EXPECTED THIS FROM KAZUKI, BUT YOU? I'M DONE WITH YOUR PETTY PRANKS! FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT! **LIGHTNING!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABABA! ENJU, STAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABA!"

"NO MORE EXCUSES, SUOU-SAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D MAKE UP A STORY SO LEWD! YOU HENTAI AMONG HENTAIS!"

"MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Enju continued to punish Yamabuki, as outside the Ninja Seeking Club room, Kazuki was standing outside the door, as he was stunned. He then said, as he was confused, "I don't even wanna know."

He waited outside the door, until Enju cooled down, after zapping Yamabuki to no end. He thought, as he said, "Seriously… What did Yamabuki say to them? I mean, all we did was have a meal, strip off our clothes, and went to bed…"

* * *

_Here's what really happened…_

Kazuki and Enju were in their underwear, as he moaned, "I'm sorry about your shirt, Enju…"

Enju sighed, "It's fine. It'll wash off. Besides, laundry day isn't until Thursday… But I forgive you."

They sat together, as he blushed, "Uh, I… Enju?"

Enju smiled, "Oh, don't stare at me, like that… But feel free to touch me, baby."

"Uh, no, thank you."

"Grr… Damn your sense of caution! I'm not going to zap you!"

"Well? I'm worried… If we… You know…"

Enju blushed, as she murmured, "Sex? You mean… Like this…"

She paused and was smiling in arousal. But she snapped out of her trance, and slapped Kazuki in the face. She huffed, "Stupid! It's too soon! Besides, it's best we wait. And moreover, I care for you, more than anything in the world, Kazuki. Tell me, do you admire my body?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that. I'm just saying… Do you even care for me, at all? You hang out with the others, you care for them, protect them, but… It's not that soon… to think about it."

He said, as he held her, "Enju, I am only doing my job. Sometimes I worry about you… You're my friend, after all…"

She smiled, "Well, we're more than that… We're… We… Kazuki, if by chance we, one day, date together… I'll let you touch me, _anywhere_…"

"Really? Even-?"

"NOT there!"

"Right."

"Hentai."

She sighed, as she moaned, "What's the use? The man I love, and he's still a perverted dog. Why do I even put up with you?"

He barked, "That's not true!"

She got up and shoved him down to the bed. She barked, "SILENCE, HENTAI!" She then smiled, as tears rolled down her face, "I love you… Kazuki… I don't care if you change or not. Kazuki, I love you…"

She leapt onto his body, and rubbed her breasts onto his bare skin. Kazuki blushed heavily, as Enju smirked, "See? You never change… But either way, we're all alone now."

He smiled, as they share a kiss, "Happy Birthday, Enju."

Enju smiled, as she was happy, "Thank you. I love you so much, Kazuki."

After they shared a long kiss, they turned in and went to sleep. After that, night passed, and Kazuki & Enju slept peacefully, together in bed. Whatever happens between these two, Kazuki and Enju's love to each other has grown deeper. Such is a way for them to experience young love.

Enju whispered, as she held his hand, while sleeping, "Kazuki… my love…"

Meanwhile, Yamabuki was out in the forest, in her pajamas, in a sleeping bag. She was shivering in the cold, as she had trouble sleeping.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Kazuki was waking up, as he panicked in shock. He gagged and whispered, "Huh? Uhhh… Aaah!"

When he woke up, Enju, clad in her black lingerie, was sleeping and cuddling around Kazuki, holding him tight. Her breasts were smooshed onto his face, and her thighs were rubbing towards his waist and crotch area.

"Uh… En-En-Enju? Hey… uh, wake up, Enju…" he heavily blushed, as he stammered, "Why me?"

Of course, Enju woke up, afterwards, and she did apologize for the actions she did. Of course, Kazuki couldn't stop bleeding from the nose, after her sleep-cuddling.

_And that's what really happened…_

* * *

Kazuki sighed, as his nose was plugged with white tissues, "Well, at least she did help me stop the bleeding."

Johnny appeared and asked, "Yo, bro! Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

Kazuki said, "Not so much. Don't go in yet, until the beast stops her rampage."

Johnny asked, "Ohhhh… What did you do to make Enju angry, this time?"

Kazuki explained, as he and Johnny walked off, "A long story, but it wasn't me. Come on, I'll tell you, while this goes on."

The boys departed to chat together, while Enju continues to punish Yamabuki, for many reasons.

Yamabuki groaned, as she was badly charred and covered in soot, "Anyhow… … … … …That's the way I heard it… ugh…"

She played dead, as she moaned, "_Hello, darkness, my old friend…_" and fell unconscious.

Enju stared at her and asked, "Get up, Suou-san. May I ask _why _you snuck in and spied on us?"

Akari was worried, "Uh, Enju… I think you killed her."

Enju barked, "She's faking it!" She nudged at her with her foot, "Get up! GET! UP!"

Eventually, Yamabuki came to, and was punished by Enju to clean the club room by herself, after school, under the supervision of Enju, herself.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

Hajime said, "So, there you have it. Kazuki and Enju lived happily, and Yamabuki got her just desserts."

Mikan smiled, "Oh, I see. An-an-and they lived happily ever after, right? I do enjoy a love story, now and then. It's beautiful."

He smiled, "Right. And I'm surprised that Enju used her lightning on someone, other than him. I say it's deserving, but she should stop, anyways."

Mikan said, "Oh, yes. And to point out, no one in the Miz-K World is harmed badly, as we're only trained professionals. No one gets hurt, because it's fictional."

**ZAP!  
**"AAAAAAAAAABABABABABA! PAIN AMONG PAIN! OWWWWWW!" Mikan was struck severely by a wayward lightning bolt. She groaned in pain, "Hajime… Tell me, does Enju's lightning strike twice?"

He said, "No, Mikan. I'm pretty sure that it's not Enju."

Mikan spoke, but before she could say a word, she collapsed to the ground. He smiled and said to the audience, "So long, folks."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
